Black Jeopardy!
|image1 = Black-jeopardy-with-tom-hanks-10-22-16.jpeg |caption1 = Leslie Jones, Sasheer Zamata, and Tom Hanks as contestants for Black Jeopardy! |sketch_format = Live |first_appearance = March 29, 2014 |latest_appearance = December 21, 2019 |total_appearances = 6 |starring = Kenan Thompson Jay Pharoah Sasheer Zamata Leslie Jones Chris Redd Ego Nwodim Louis C.K. Elizabeth Banks Drake Tom Hanks Chadwick Boseman Eddie Murphy |related_sketches = Celebrity Jeopardy! See List Of SNL Game Show Parodies }} Black Jeopardy! is a recurring sketch on Saturday Night Live which is a parody of the same-named special event on the television quiz show Jeopardy!, a game show which features competition between notable individuals with all winnings going towards charitable organizations, and significant reductions to the game's level of difficulty. The SNL skit aired four times during season 39, season 41, and season 42, with Kenan Thompson, Jay Pharoah and Sasheer Zamata appearing three times, with Leslie Jones appearing in the second time as a video speaker and the fourth time as a contestant, replacing Pharoah, with Chris Redd appearing the fifth time, replacing Zamata and with Ego Nwodim appearing the sixth time, replacing Jones. Kenan Thompson appears as the host Darnell Hayes, or nicknamed Alex Treblack, as mentioned in the first air. The contestants featured Jay Pharoah and Sasheer Zamata as Amir and Keeley, respectively, and featured Leslie Jones as Shanice replacing Pharoah after Pharoah's dismissal from the show and Chris Redd as Rashad replacing Zamata after Zamata's dismissal from the show. The third contestant is portrayed by the episode's host. On March 29, 2014 the contestant was Louis C.K. as Mark, a professor of African-American studies. On November 14, 2015 the contestant was Elizabeth Banks as Allison. On May 14, 2016 the contestant was Drake as Jared. On October 22, 2016 the contestant was Tom Hanks as Doug. On April 7, 2018 the contestant was Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa and on December 21, 2019 the contestant was Eddie Murphy as Velvet Jones. Plot Black Jeopardy! is a stereotypical game show of the popular prime-access game show Jeopardy! All categories and questions are only answerable by black people. The host, Darnell Hayes, as well as the contestants, Amir and Keeley, are black. The third contestant is almost always white and spends the whole game confused as no questions nor answers make sense. The only category they could answer would be 'White People', which any answer is acceptable (symbolizing that black people don't understand white people). The only contestant that could break other categories was Doug (Tom Hanks), who was a big Donald Trump supporter and breezed through the game without any trouble, even being rooted by the other contestants (Keeley and Shanice, as well as host Darnell Hayes). The only time he got stuck was the Final Jeopardy category, "Lives That Matter". The exceptions to either of these rules are Jared, who is a Black-Canadian and gives answers stemming from his own culture that confuse Darnell, and T’Challa, who was confused by the cultural differences between Wakanda and America rather than race. Category:Sketches Category:Recurring sketches